1. Technical Field
The exemplary embodiment according to the concept of the present invention relates to a duplexer, more particularly, relates to a duplexer including a combining panel having overlapping areas with the dielectric resonators neighboring with antenna in a structure having a plurality of dielectric resonators and a cavity for accommodating thereof.
2. Background Art
Various types of filters are used in the communication systems. Filter is a device which passes only the signals of a specific frequency band, and it is classified into a low pass filter (LPF), a band pass filter (BPF), a high pass filter (HPF), a band stop filter (BSF), and the like according to the filtering frequency band.
Also, it can be classified into an LC filter, a transmission line filter, a cavity filter, a dielectric resonator (DR) filter, a ceramic filter, a coaxial filter, a waveguide filter, a surface acoustic wave filter, and the like according to the manufacturing method thereof and the elements used therein.
In order to simultaneously implement the narrow bandwidth and the superior band stop characteristics in a filter, a high Q-factor resonator is required. In this case, resonators are mostly implemented in a PCB type, a dielectric type, or a mono-block type resonator.
Especially, a duplexer is used as an element which separates the transmission frequency and the receiving frequency, and above all, a duplexer structure that can simultaneously implement a narrow bandwidth and a superior frequency cutoff characteristics is required.